


【普奥】悬赏

by Anblick



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Egg Laying, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anblick/pseuds/Anblick
Summary: 人鱼产卵。海盗普，人鱼奥
Relationships: Austria/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 11





	【普奥】悬赏


    基尔伯特把人鱼湿漉漉的头发撩开，人鱼一言不发，只有不时绷紧颤抖的身体透露出正有一场风暴在人鱼体内肆虐。
    
    罗德里赫将头靠在水池边缘。他懊恼地想他不该怀上人类的卵，人类的卵对水没有天生的亲和感。
    
    说不定还会淹死。他想在他的巢里蜷曲起来，可是这里也没有熟悉的水草和珊瑚，这里什么也没有。
    
    “人鱼一次产几个卵？”基尔伯特在一边悠闲地问。
    
    一提起这件事罗德里赫又气得没处说，人鱼一般一次产三至四个卵，但因为另一方是可恶的海盗，现在他身体里只有一个卵，这意味着它比正常尺寸大很多，而且孤孤零零。
    
    罗德里赫喘着气，不搭理基尔伯特，坚硬的卵将罗德里赫下腹的皮肤撑得又薄又透明，缓慢地向下钻着。
    
    突然传来一阵敲门声，基尔伯特拉上水池的帘子，走到门边，罗德里赫模模糊糊听到基尔伯特在说什么“价格”“等等”，他如遭晴天霹雳。
    
    你永远都想不到人类在买卖些什么，人鱼卵就是黑市上千金难求的珍宝。
    
    罗德里赫本来就难受得七荤八素，这一下意识更是一片混乱。
    
    他强撑着化出双腿站起来，白乎乎的卵卡在耻骨间，令行走变成了更加艰难的事，没走两步就双腿一软，被折返的基尔伯特抱回了水池。
    
    “你要拿什么告诉我就行了。”
    
    在严密的目光注视下，罗德里赫只能乖乖地趴在水池边缘，非常识时务地做出先产下这个卵的判断。
    
    不知过了多久，小人鱼仍然没有离开他的身体，罗德里赫将手指伸向下身，想摸一摸现在的情况，一不小心，刚冒出一点尖尖的圆润的卵就把头缩回去了，反复几次，来回剐蹭着人鱼身体深处最敏感的地方，一阵阵电流般强烈的刺激使罗德里赫浑身瘫软，变得很沮丧。
    
    “都是你的错…没有小人鱼这么不喜欢水的。”罗德里赫恹恹地，头埋在手臂里，说话声音只敢放得很轻，生怕再提高一点就会流露呻吟，牵扯起身体里躁乱的渴望。
    
    他还想无意间向基尔伯特暗示这不是一颗合格的人鱼卵，不会卖出好价格。
    
    “你还生过其他小人鱼？”
    
    基尔伯特把手指伸进了已经打开的缝隙，那里一缩一缩的，有点泛红，三根手指挤进柔嫩的腔壁和已经成型的卵之间，试图探得更深一些找到着力点。
    
    “你——出去！”罗德里赫声音瞬间变了调，颤抖的手指抠紧了水池的边缘，他急促地喘了几声，腔 口立时随之收紧，感觉到人鱼娇 嫩的内壁吸到自己手上，基尔伯特忍不住扭动手指把它撑开一些，引起一声尖叫后是破碎的嗔怒，“野蛮！”
    
    好吧，野蛮的海盗把手指往外抽了一点，长满硬茧的手指激得人鱼一阵战栗，甩动的尾巴把池水溅得四处都是，人鱼温凉的血都透出了热气，将白皙的脸染得彤红，罗德里赫轻微张着嘴唇，眉毛蹙紧，不知如何平复混乱的气息。
    
    就在基尔伯特要起身的时候，罗德里赫突然按住他的手，“…帮我。”
    
    “你不是觉得我很野蛮吗？”
    
    “出不来…它太大了…”罗德里赫声音里带上了一点啜泣，手指更深地嵌进基尔伯特的手臂，他抬起湿润的眼睛望着海盗，“你抱着我…”
    
    基尔伯特脱掉衣服进入水池之中，从后面环住罗德里赫，人鱼的身体是冰凉的，只有卵的位置在微微发烫，基尔伯特扳过他的身体，舌头伸进他的牙齿之间，他们的汗水低落在池中…
    
    沉沉的东西卡在腔口跳动，罗德里赫一时分不出那是什么，下面的缝隙吞吐出一点黏而湿的液体，罗德里赫不自在地扭了扭尾巴，这个感觉太奇怪了，现在是小鱼出来的时候，这个表现却仿佛在邀请对方…还有这令他发疯的又空虚又饱涨的煎熬。
    
    接到信号的基尔伯特不再商量就挤了进去，充满韧性的卵又往身体深处蠕动了一些，肉眼可见地把本已平坦的腹部顶出了起伏，罗德里赫差点背过气去，腔道被撑得又疼又爽，腰部以下都被撑得满满的，他大口喘息着，忍不住将腰向前拱了拱，颤抖着攥紧基尔伯特的肩膀，提了一口气才能说出话，“它…它会孵在我肚子里的…”
    
    “我在帮你扩张。你这里太紧了，如果我们这个月做的频率更高，现在你就不会受这些苦了。”基尔伯特有点讽刺地说。
    
    罗德里赫要被气哭了，没有哪条人鱼要受这些罪的，其他的人鱼卵都是乖乖的小小的，也不会在生殖腔里上上下下拱来拱去地玩，控制不住的快感阵阵袭来，他的身体紧绷得快要断裂，更多液体从缝隙中涌出，下面很湿很热…
    
    基尔伯特像玩弄一艘船一样玩弄他，罗德里赫感觉自己在暴风雨中很快就要散架了…然而连沉船都会回到深海，他却无法回去…
    
    “明明就是你的错…都是你把它弄进来的…你把我关在这里….还打它的主意…海盗是世界上最坏的…”罗德里赫委屈到了极点，在他怀里扭来扭去，胡乱地说着什么，逮着海盗的肩膀就留下一个又一个深浅不一的牙印。
    
    基尔伯特一边继续着身下的动作，一边在安抚中展露出了罕有的耐心。
    
    扩张卓有成效，在内部涌出的液体的帮助下，黏 糊糊的卵被挤出得更多了一些，时断时续的呻 吟变得比最初更清晰，一点软 肉被翻露在外，搅动的水流踩踏着罗德里赫最敏感的地方，带来无法形容的刺激，最宽的部分正卡在腔口，罗德里赫闷声咬住嘴唇，扣住基尔伯特的手指，不敢松一口气。
    
    一阵近乎撕裂的疼痛，伴随着一小股喷涌的水声，一颗裹着黏液又白又圆的卵终于出现在水中。
    
    罗德里赫立刻挣开身边的人，把它抱在怀中，撑着酸软的身体想离开危险的赏金海盗。下一秒，罗德里赫连同没有孵化的小人鱼被一同抱在怀里，“你出生的时候就是这样的吗？”
    
    刚被这艘海盗船捕捉到的时候，罗德里赫被基尔伯特锁在船舱里。
    
    人鱼以美貌和嗓音迷惑海上的人类，水手和海盗无人不知这个传说，因此基尔伯特总是堵着他的嘴，做得野蛮，完全不把人鱼当人看待，直到看见眼泪不住从那双美丽的眼睛里落下，那一幕真是令人着迷。
    
    人鱼的眼泪在黑市也是榜上有名的悬赏物。
    
    基尔伯特本来早就可以拥有这笔令皇帝都惊叹的财富，但是现在他所拥有的一切，拿多少黄金他都不换。


End file.
